What Now?
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Sequel to Is This Hate? Having children is supposed to bring people closer together right? Well, not when you're 17.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaylen, mommy has to go back to school tomorrow." Troy announced to his 2 month old son. "Aren't you excited?" The three were sitting in Gabriella's bedroom late at night.

"Troy don't say that." Gabriella ordered. "I don't want you traumatizing my son."

Troy rolled his eyes, "The only one thats going to be traumatized by this experience is you."

"You don't know that." Gabriella argued. "He might cry as soon as I leave."

Troy held Jaylen up, "Are you going to cry?" Jaylen looked at him with a blank stare. "I don't think he's going to cry, Brie."

Gabriella grabbed the infant out of Troy's hands, "It's not unusual for a mother to not want to leave her baby. I don't want to leave him. I would stay here all day with him if I could." Jaylen let out a cry.

Troy laughed, "He doesn't feel the same way."

Gabriella playfully shoved Troy, "Be quiet." She laid Jaylen on her chest and started to pat his back. She could not wait until he got a normal sleeping schedule.

"I have to go." Troy said. He kissed Gabriella's forehead. "It's getting really late." He gave Jaylen a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Troy called before walking out.

**~The Next Morning~**

"You ready to go?" Angelo asked, walking into Gabriella's bedroom.

Gabriella smiled, "Very ready." She gave him a twirl. "How do I look?"

"I dont care." Angelo answered. "Are you driving?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. You are."

Angelo groaned, "Ugh. Let's go."

"I need to say goodbye to Jaylen first." Gabriella said. She walks downstairs.

Cristina sat up, "Ooh you look nice."

Angelo smiled, "Thank you, mom. I try very hard to look nice."

"Not you. I was talking to Gabriella."

Angelo frowned, "That's hurtful."

Gabriella picked Jaylen up out of his playpen. "Mommy is going to miss you so much." She wiped away one of her tears. "Dont do anything worth videotaping while I'm at school."

"He's 8 weeks old. He isn't going to do anything."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me. He won't." Cristina insisted.

"Do you guys have everything?" Gabriella asked.

Greg nodded, "Yes. Now go before you're late to school."

Gabriella frowned, "I dont want to leave. Jaylen might not be emotionally ready for this."

Angelo rolled his eyes, "My twin is just fine." He said, using his nickname for Jaylen. They looked exactly like each other except, Jaylen had blue eyes like Troy. "Tell her Jaylen."

The baby just gave her a toothless smile.

"He's fine." Greg insisted. He took the baby out of Gabriell's hands. "Go to school."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. I'll see you guys in 6 hours."

"Have a nice day."

"I'll try." Gabriella called out. "I'll call you."

"Don't."

~At School~

"I missed this place." Gabriella said, walking back into East High.

"Why?" Angelo asked.

"It's just nice to be out of the house after being on lockdown." Gabriella explained. Out of nowhere, Gabriella was attacked by hugs.

"Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Youre back."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. I'm back."

"We missed you." Jason said.

"I saw you guys last week when you came over to watch movies."

"But its nice to see you without a bottle or diaper in your hands."

"It's nice to see you guys too. Where is Troy?"

"Talking to his dad." Zeke answered.

Gabriella nodded, "Oh."

"You look great." Kelsi complimented.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied. "I don't have a six pack anymore but I'm getting there. 20 more pounds to lose."

"You can start playing sports again." Chad reminded her.

Gabriella shrugged, "If Coach Martinez puts me back on anything. I was banned after Leah lied to her."

"Just ask her to put you back on something."

They heard the bell ring. "See you guys at lunch."

~In Class~

"Hey Gabs." Josh greeted.

Gabriella smiled and waved, "Hi Josh. What's up?"

"Nothing. How is your first day back?" Josh asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "It's going ok, I guess. My mom is not answering any of my phone calls, though."

"I'm sure Jaylen is fine."

"I just want to make sure."

"Well Mama Mia is back." Leah said, taking her seat behind Gabriella.

"Hi Leah." Gabriella greeted, sourly.

"How is it being a mommy?" Leah asked.

Gabriella smiled, "It's actually great. How is it being single and bitter?" Leah scowled and didnt reply. "I thought it sucked, too."

Josh smiled, "Old Gabriella is back."

"Yup." Gabriella agreed. "And she isn't leaving ever again."

"Great. You were too nice while you were pregnant."

"And I cried too much." Gabriella added. "And I can fight people again."

"You're such a mess." Josh told her.

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

~At Lunch~

Gabriella pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed her dad's number.

"Who are you calling?" Kelsi questioned.

"My dad. I need to check on Jaylen."

"Hi Gabriella." Greg greeted Gabriella over the phone.

"Is Jaylen ok?" Gabriella asked.

Greg sighed, "Jaylen is sleep."

"Is he in the same room as you? Is he breathing? Can you see his chest rising and falling?"

Greg chuckled, "He is fine. How is your day going?"

"Ok, I guess. Is Jaylen adjusting well to not seeing me and Troy?"

Troy grabbed the phone out of Gabriella's hand. "Greg, Gabriella won't be calling you anymore. See you later." He hung up.

Gabriella hit Troy's chest, "That was so rude. You obviously do not care about our son's well being."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I do. You happen to care too much, though."

"I feel like I don't care enough. I feel so horrible just leaving him." Gabriella could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Troy frowned, "Aw Brie, don't cry."

"You're just as emotional as you were when you were pregnant." Chad said.

"Shut up, Chad." Gabriella snapped. "You're not a mother so you wouldn't know anything. This is a very emotional thing for me."

"Thank God."

~Later That Day~

"Jaylen I missed you so much." Gabriella exclaimed to her baby as she took him out of her father's hands.

"You called like 10 times." Cristina told her. "In two hours."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for wanting to be updated on my son's activity."

Troy laughed, "You were a mess today. Leah insulted you like 5 times about stretch marks and saggy boobs and you didn't even respond. You just looked at your cell phone."

"I don't have time for stupid people like Leah." Gabriella said.

"So how was school?" Cristina asked.

"It was alright." Gabriella answered. She gently rocked Jaylen back and forth. "It was nice to see all my friends again."

Angelo laughed at his sister's nurturing actions, "You are such a mom now."

"Is that a bad thing?" Gabriella asked.

Angelo shook his head, "No. You're brain is only wired on one thing and that's Jaylen."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I know you don't." Angelo agrred. "Because you are _such _a mom."

"Shut up, Angelo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there. I am back writing the sequel to my favorite story ever, Is This Hate? I was going to wait a while, but I couldn't. Anyway, before I start rambling, enjoy! R&amp;R! Let me know what you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he sleep yet?" Troy asked Gabriella, who was sitting in the back seat of her Volvo. Jaylen was not sleeping, so they were driving around the neighborhood until he fell asleep. He slept about three hours total at night.

Gabriella yawned, "No. He's still fighting it."

Troy groaned, "Jaylen it's five in the morning. Mommy and I have to start getting ready for school in one hour."

A few minutes later, Gabriella looked down and saw Jaylen falling asleep. "Keep driving." Gabriella said. "He's starting to fall asleep."

"Montez I'm exhausted." Troy told her. "I don't think I can drive anymore."

"Just drive back to my house. He should by sleep by the time you get there."

Troy sighed, "Alright." He turned around and started driving back to her house.

"I need a Jolt Cola." Gabriella said. "I'm exhausted."

Troy pulled into her driveway, "Me too. I dont know how I'm going to survive today."

Gabriella took Jaylen's carseat out of the car and started up the steps to her front door. "Me either." She pushed the door openand stepped inside.

"Where were you guys?" Cristina asked.

Gabriella sat down, "Driving around. Jaylen woke up at three in the morning and started crying."

"You've been driving around for two hours?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Do you have any coffee?"

Cristina pointed to the kitchen, "On the counter." Troy walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup off coffee. "You guys look horrible."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom."

"It's ok, though." Cristina said, "All new parents look horrible." She pointed to her face, "I did not look like this after I had Lola. She sucked out all of my prettiness. It took me a year to get back my looks and my body. It was awful and I cried a lot."

Gabriella ignored her mother and looked at the time on her phone. "I'm going to start getting ready."

Troy look downed and realized he was in his pajamas. "Me too. I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye." Gabriella said, giving him a quick kiss. Once he left, Gabriella took a sleeping Jaylen out of his carseat. "Let's go put you in your bassinet."

**~At School~**

Troy walked into his chemistry class and say down, "Hey Josh." He said, greeting his lab partner. He didn't bother looking at him.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't Josh." Troy heard a soft voice say. A voice with an Australian accent. Leah.

Troy looked over and saw Leah sitting next to him. He looked towards Josh and shot him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Mr. Munroe switched us." Josh explained. "Leah is your new lab partner."

Troy sat back in his seat, "Really?"

"My partner was kind of a weirdo." Leah said. "So I suggested a switch." She gave Troy a once over. "You look...bad."

"A baby will do that to you."

"I know you and I aren't exactly best friends." Leah started. "But for the sake of our grades, can we get along please?"

"I don't have a problem with you." Troy told her. "I have a problem with the things you have done to the mother of my child."

"I have a problem with what the mother of your child did to my nose last year." Leah countered. "And my lip, and my eye."

"Yeah she totally kicked your ass." Josh said, listening to their conversation.

Troy turned around, "Quit being nosy, Josh."

"Sorry. I'll try to stop listening." Josh started. "You look like crap, by the way."

"I know."

**~Later That Day~**

"I am so tired." Gabriella said, laying her head down on one of the pillows on Troy's bed.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, me too." He looked at Jaylen, who was laying on his chest. "You need to start sleeping when big people go to sleep."

"So how was your day?"

Troy froze. He wanted to tell her that he and Leah were somewhat talking again. At the same time, he knew Gabriella would freak out and get jealous for no reason. "It was alright, I guess."

"Nothing interesting?"

"No." Troy answered, shaking his head. He technically wasn't lying because Leah wasn't interesting news to him. But wasn't omission a form of lying?

"My day was boring, too." Gabriella said. "Just a lot of school work. Thats my welcome back gift."

Troy laughed, "Yeah."

"But Leah kept giving me this stupid smirk whenever she saw me." Gabriella added.

"Oh really?"

Gabriella nodded, "I cannot stand her. She's such a bitch. I dont know how you went out with her for so long."

"Well she wasn't mean to me. And no offense but you were a really big bitch to her."

"Because she was fake as my hair."

"What?" Troy asked, touching Gabriella's hair.

"Well this is my hair, but 99% of the time, I wear extensions."

"Wow. You learn something new everyday."

"Anyway, l feel like Leah has a motive for something."

"Why do you say that?" Troy questioned.

"Female intuition, I guess. I'm smart like that."

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

"Is Jay sleeping?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked down, "Yeah. He is."

Gabriella let out a breath of relief and satisfaction. "Good. He should be tired considering how little he slept. Now, I can start my paper for English."

"Thats due in two weeks."

"Yeah but if I get it done early, I can spend my time doing more important things like being a mom." Gabriella explained.

"What about being a girlfriend?" Troy asked, winking.

Gabriella gave Troy a look, "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

"Kind of. We haven't had sex in three months, and six days. That's like 5 years in a guy's eyes."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Gabriella told him.

"Why not?"

"Because it freaks me out." Gabriella answered. "I pushed a kid out two months ago and you want to have sex with me? That's so gross."

"Your doctor said after six weeks. That was two weeks ago."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not going to do it. I really hope you like your hand."

"You're gross." Troy told her. "And I shouldnt have to use my hand because I have a girlfriend."

"This conversation is over. My child is five inches away and it kind of freaks me out. You're are just a nymphomaniac."

"I would probably be more offended if I knew what that word meant, but I don't."

**~That Night~**

"Hey Troy." Marcus greeted.

"Hey." Troy said back.

"Where's your family at?"

"Sleep." Troy answered. "I have to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Leah and I are now sitting together in chemistry class." Troy told him.

Marcus shook his head, "I see drama in your future."

"Me too. Should I tell Gabs?"

"Hell no." Marcus answered. "That's a horrible idea. Request a switch."

"That might not work. Mr. Munroe kind of hates me."

"Yeah he hated me, too. Well all my teachers hated me."

Troy sighed, "Any other suggestions?"

"No, not really."

"You're no help." Troy said.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Well shit, this isn't my problem. This is why I don't do girlfriends, and I don't cheat. Well, I'll take that back because Lola calls me a man whore and a quote-unquote homewrecker. And I certainly don't get my exes pregnant and start talking to my other ex-girlfriend behind my current girlfriend who was the ex-girlfriend's back."

"Yelling at me isn't helping."

Marcus stood up, "I'm going to bed. I have philosophy class at 7 and this converastion has irritated the hell out of me." He walked upstairs to his room.

Troy groaned. That conversation got him nowhere. He should stop going to Marcus for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I'm bringing Leah back into the picture. She's just going to do what she does best and that's cause more drama.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing after school?" Gabriella asked, walking down the school hallway with Troy.

"I have to work on my chemistry project after school." Troy told her.

"Oh." Gabriella said. "Josh told me you guys have to make an atom model."

"Yeah. I'm doing gold."

"Gold is really big atom if you guys have to make a model."

"Like Sharpay says, bigger is better." Troy said, quoting his blonde friend.

"And sometimes, tackier."

"Montez I got this. You have your own stuff to do."

"Ok. When you're done with your project, come over."

Troy nodded, "Ok." He gave her a kiss and walked off to his class.

When he reached chemistry class, Josh approached him. "Hey Troy."

"Hey." Troy greeted.

"Did Mr. M let you switch partners?" Josh asked.

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Does Gabriella know?"

Troy sighed, "Everything is taken care of."

Josh smiled, "Good. Because you would be in so much trouble."

**~Later That Day~**

"Jaylen you can't fight me on this." Gabriella told her baby, while trying to change his diaper. "I will always win." Jaylen let out a cry and kicked her. "Hitting me won't help you."

Lola handed her sister a diaper, "Gabi you want me to do it? Jaylen doesn't like you right now."

Gabriella scowled at her sister, "Of course he likes me. Im his best friend." She took the dirty diaper and put it in the Diaper Genie her mom got her in fear of dirty diapers in her house. She lifted Jaylen up, "Tell her Jaylen." The baby grabbed Gabriella's hoop earring.

Lola laughed, "He obviously is your best friend."

"Whatever." Gabriella's phone rang. She handed Jaylen to Lola and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"It's me." She heard Josh say.

"Hey Josh." Gabriella greeted.

"I'm coming over." Josh told her.

Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together. "Arent you working on your science project with Troy? He told me he was working on it today."

"Uh...Troy and I aren't lab partners anymore."

"What do mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Mr. Munroe switched us." Josh explained. "Mark Cruz is my new lab partner."

"Well who is Troy's new lab partner?"

"Leah."

"Leah who?" Gabriella asked slowly. Her blood was boiling.

Josh gulped, "Mitchell. The one who also happens to be Troy's ex."

"Josh I will call you back." Gabriella said, in an unusually calm and quiet voice. A voice that scared Josh. She hung up and turned torwards her sister. "Watch Jay for a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to Troy's house for a few minutes." Gabriella answered. She grabbed her car key. "I'll be right back."

**~At Troy's House~**

"Can you hand me the spray paint?" Troy asked Leah. she handed him the bottle. "Thanks."

They heard the front door open and in walked Gabriella. "Hi guys."

Troy's face drained of color. "Gabi. What are you doing here?"

"I think I left Jaylen's diaper bag over here." Gabriella lied.

"Do you want to check my room?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella gave him an innocent smile, "Come help me look for it, babe."

Troy got up from the couch and he and Gabriella walked to his bedroom.

Gabriella closed the door and sat down, "Leah's your new lab partner?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"You lied to me. You kept something from me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah."

Gabriella stood up and started pacing around, "I had to find out from Josh. Not from my boyfriend, who I tell everything to. My boyfriend who knows how I feel about lying and secrets."

To say Troy was terrified was an understatement. He honestly did not know when or if Gabriella was going to explode. "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." Gabriella ordered, quietly. She didnt know if Leah was outside listening. "Let's go back out there." The two walk back into the living room.

"Sorry Gabs it's not here." Troy said.

"Yeah. I'll just have to look in my mom's car." Gabriella suggested.

"I'll see you later." Troy told her. He walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella got on her tippy-toes and whispered, "This is not over. We'll talk later." She walked out of his house.

Troy sat down on his couch and let out a sigh.

"You don't look to happy." Leah pointed out.

Troy nodded, "Gabriella is kind of pissed at me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

**~Later That Night~**

Gabriella was sitting in her bathroom when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She saw Troy walk into her bedroom. "Hi."

"Hey Brie." Troy greeted. "Where's Jay?"

Gabriella walked into her bedroom, "He's sleeping. I just put him down." She sat down on her bed.

"Ok." Troy replied. He sat down next to Gabriella and laid his head on her lap.

"We need to have a talk." Gabriella said, twirling Troy's class ring around on her finger.

Troy frowned, "I was actually hoping to avoid talking."

"You know how much I dislike Leah." Gabriella started.

Troy nodded, "I know."

"Did you request a switch?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Troy answered. "But Mr. Munroe doesn't like me."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to work with her."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I dont want you working with her."

"I don't think you can tell me who to talk to." Troy said.

Gabriella scoffed, "You sure did try to do that with me."

"You didn't listen to me."

"I don't know of you remember but, Leah tried to severely harm me." Gabriella reminded. "While I was pregnant."

"Look if I dont get along with Leah, I will fail my class."

"I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't listen to me."

"Yes I do." Troy argued. "I listen to you all the time."

"Saying 'Yeah I agree. Can we have sex now?' does not count." Gabriella said, imitating Troy.

"I don't say that." Troy stated, getting defensive.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

They heard the baby cry and Troy got up to get him.

"We can do this all day."

Troy sighed, "I can't switch partners so can you just accept the fact that Leah is my new lab partner?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I can't."

"Well you're going to have to."

"I don't have to do anything." Gabriella argued. "You aren't my father."

"I know that." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed, "Look, arguing isn't going to help us with anything."

"Then let it go."

"Don't tell me what to do." Gabriella ordered. "I don't like that."

Troy sighed, "Let's just drop the conversation, altogether."

"Fine with me."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hey Gabriella." Lola greeted.

Gabriella looked up, "Hi."

"You alright?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy and I spent the night arguing."

"Over what?"

"Leah." Gabriella answered.

"What's going on with Leah?"

"She's an evil bitch." Gabriella replied.

"What did she do now?"

Gabriella picked her purse up off her bed, "She has somehow managed to lab partners with Troy."

Lola frowned, "Don't they have Mr. Munroe?" Gabriella nodded. "How the hell did they get a switch?"

Gabriella shrugged, "She probably lied. She's really good at that."

"Gabs I really don't want you to jump to conclusions."

"I'm just really upset that Troy does not listen to me." Gabriella said. "I'm not a controlling person. Its a simple request."

"Well you and Troy are just two very stubborn people." Lola pointed out. "You never listen to each other."

Gabriella frowned, "That is what pisses me off about him. He's so stubborn"

"You totally disregarded everything I said about you."

"This conversation isn't about my flaws. It's about my pig-headed boyfriend's."

Lola rolled her eyes, "You two are a match made in heaven."

"More like hell."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted her boyfriend over th phone.

"Hi Brie."

"Can you to watch Jaylen for like, 30 minutes." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled, "You don't need to ask. He's my son, too."

"I know. Sorry."

"What do you need to do, anyway?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Coach M wanted to see me. Maybe to tell me how much of a disgrace I am."

"You aren't a disgrace." Troy argued.

"I'll see you soon." Gabriella said. "Bye."

"Bye." Troy hung up.

Gabriella sighed as she walked into Coach Martinez's spacious office. "You wanted to see me."

"Sit." Coach Martinez said quickly.

Gabriella did what she was told. "What is this about?"

"Gabriella I want you back on the dance team." Coach Martinez stated, simply.

"Really?"

"There is no doubt that you have a ridiculous amount of talent." Coach Martinez started. "And I felt betrayed when you got pregnant. You don't know how hurt I was."

"You kicked me off squad right before I got pregnant." Gabriella pointed out.

Coach Martinez shrugged, "So? Who said I wasn't going to put you back on?"

"So you want me back on?" Gabriella repeated. Coach nodded. "Like captain?"

"Yes. But since your sister graduated, I want Leah to be your co-captain."

Gabriella groaned, "Ew."

"And I want you on a strict diet." Coach Martinez added, dismissing Gabriella's jab at Leah. "You really let yourself go this past year."

"I had a baby 10 weeks ago." Gabriella reminded her.

Coach Martinez shook her head, disapprovingly. "That's no excuse. I can't even tell that you have muscle tone. All I see is loose skin, swollen fingers, and a really huge butt."

Gabriella frowned, "Well thanks for pointing out all my flaws."

"You're welcome." Coach Martinez replied, choosing to ignore Gabriella's obvious sarcasm. "I still can't believe my star athlete had a child. I thought you were against having children. You said they were a distraction. That's one of the reasons I liked you. You were focused and driven beyond belief."

"I'm still me." Gabriella said. "I just had a baby."

"Stop talking about it." Coach ordered. "It's repulsive." She took off her glasses. "This conversation is over."

Gabriella stood up, "I'll just leave now." She turned to go but Coach Martinez stopped her.

"Gabriella you aren't nursing are you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"Good." Coach stated. "Wouldn't want you oozing breast milk at the next basketball game."

**~Later That Night~**

This was supposed to be a good day for Gabriella. She was finally back on the dance team after a whole year. But instead, she was fucking pissed.

"Ok what did Troy do this time?" Lola asked her sister.

"I told him to watch Jaylen while I talked with Coach Martinez." Gabriella told her sister.

"So? Troy always is with Jaylen."

"Leah was with him, too."

Lola shook her head, "Oh no."

"Oh yeah." Gabriella replied. "I honestly don't think I've ever been as pissed."

**FLASHBACK:  
><strong>  
><em>"Why the hell is she here?" Gabriella asked, as she paced around the living room.<em>

"We have a science project to work on."

"I don't want her here when Jaylen is here."

Troy shook his head, "This is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous would be me filing a restraining order on our son against that psychotic bitch."

"Gabriella, nothing happened. I was watching Jaylen and needed to do my schoolwork. What was I supposed to do?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, but you could have told me. You are just a..."

"A what?"

"An irritating asshole." Gabriella answered. "A lying irritating bastard."

Troy snorted, "You aren't any better than I am, Gabriella." He had other words to say but he wasn't about to disrespect his girlfriend and the mother if his child.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. But I don't have to lie or keep secrets from anyone. I'm honest and upfront about what I do and who I do it with. That's what makes us different."

"Are you done?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella shook her head, "Oh this is far from over."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow." Was all Lola could say. "He didn't even sound sorry."

"I know. I don't like the idea of Leah and Troy being near each other. It makes me sick."

"He loves you." Lola said.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah but, that doesn't mean a thing. I'm not going to deny that Leah is pretty. She's like 5'11 and blonde and I'm the girl who has loose skin and a fat ass."

Lola laughed, "Loose skin?"

"Coach Martinez said I have loose skin." Gabriella explained.

"So what you aren't a size 2 anymore. Troy obviously doesn't care about that."

"Leah and Troy didn't break up because they wanted to. Leah dumped him when she found out I was pregnant." Gabriella started. "Leah is a ruthless snake. She wants Troy. I can feel it."

Lola smiled, "Well you have him. Don't let him go."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm supposed to be happy. I just got back on the dance team. I should be drinking a glass of champagne and partying right now but I'm..." She couldn't find the right words.

Lola pulled her sister in for a hug, "You and Troy are going to be just fine. You might fight a lot, but you'll be fine."

Gabriella shook her head, "I honestly don't know about that."

**~At Troy's House~**

"I swear Gabriella is so stubborn." Troy said. "She doesn't listen to anything I ever say."

Jack sighed, "Sounds a lot like you." Lucille nodded in agreement.

Troy scoffed, "No it does not."

Lucille smiled, "Yes it does." She looked down at her grandson, "Jaylen I really hope you don't have the stubborn gene both of your parents sadly have."

"She acts like Leah and I were playing house or something."

Lucille shrugged, "Maybe thats what it looked like in her eyes."

"Troy put yourself in Gabriella's shoes." Jack said. "Name a guy you really don't like."

Troy frowned, "That Matthew guy that was flirting with Gabriella."

"What if you walked in on Matthew and Gabriella with Jaylen talking and smiling?" Lucille proposed. "How would you feel?'

Troy looked down at his hands, "I would be really mad. And I'd want to punch Matthew in his face until every bone was broken."

Lucille sighed, disapprovingly at her son's choice of words. "That's how Gabriella feels."

Troy sighed, "I should apologize."

Jack smiled, "Yes you should."

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gabriella's number. She answered. "Hello?"

"Babe its me." Troy said.

"Fuck you." Gabriella hung up.

Troy groaned. Apologizing was going to be hard.

**~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why so quiet?" Josh asked a mute Gabriella. "It's like you aren't even here and I'm working out by myself."

Gabriella shrugged, "Just a lot on my mind."

"About Jaylen?"

"Me and Troy." Gabriella replied.

"What's going on with you and Troy?"

Gabriella sighed, heavily. "Nothing, I guess. I just want to punch him every time I look at him. It just feels like we aren't dating anymore. We're just really good parents, now. I don't even think we like each other anymore."

"That's not a bad thing." Josh told her.

"It is to two 17 year olds."

"Well when Jaylen gets older, you can be you again."

Gabriella shook her head, "I hope so."

"Let's change the subject." Josh suggested. "Are going to be at the game next week?"

"Yes." Gabriella replied. "I'm so excited. I have not danced in over a year so I might be a little rusty, though."

"You're better than Leah."

"Of course. She can't touch me on my worse day." Gabriella spoke confidently.

"That's good to know."

Gabriella sighed, "I sorry for being such a downer."

"It's cool. I don't really care."

"I'm just exhausted. With the baby, school, Troy, and lack of sleep, I'm ready to snap on someone."

"That's why you beat the shit out if the punching bag a few minutes ago?" Josh asked, laughing.

Gabriella looked at the bag, "I didn't even notice. Was I really hitting it that hard?"

Josh nodded, "Yes. It almost came off the hook."

Gabriella laughed, "It's been two hours. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

**~At Troy's House~**

"Where's Gabriella?" Marcus asked.

"At the gym. She just sent me a text saying she was on her way."

"It feels like Gabriella doesn't cone over as much as she used to."

"Because she doesn't." Troy said.

"Why not?"

"She's still pissed at me for talking to Leah."

"I dont blame her. Gabriella and Leah aren't best friends and you knew that."

"Sorry. I'm not willing to risk 30% percent of my grade to be a people pleaser."

"I don't blame you, but you did everything the wrong way."

"What should I do? I can't change partners, and Gabriella won't let me apologize to me anymore. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"Don't wait too long." Marcus warned. "Bad things will happen."

"Don't be so negative."

Marcus shrugged and picked Jaylen up, "Its the truth."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hi." Troy greeted Gabriella, walking up to her locker.

"Hi."

The tension between Troy and Gabriella was thick. "Are you still mad at me?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not mad at you, Troy."

"Are you disappointed?" Troy asked. He always hated when people were disappointed in him. He'd rather they be angry.

"I'm not anything." Gabriella said. "School and grades are important to you and I understand that, but you didn't have to lie to me."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sick of you apologizing to me. Sorry doesn't mean much."

Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella, but she dodged his lips. Troy frowned, "I guess I'll just see you in lunch."

"Ok." Gabriella walked off.

Troy groaned. Gabriella had to be the most difficult person he had ever met.

As Troy was walking down the hall, Chad walked over to him. "How did that talk go?"

"Capital H Horrible." Troy replied.

"Hurricane Leah ruined everything. You guys were doing good...for you two at least."

Troy shrugged, "I don't think Leah meant to do anything."

"You may be right but that doesn't change the fact that she did something."

"I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Leah?" Chad suggested.

"And tell her what?" Troy asked. "It's not like we're sleeping together. Gabriella is jealous for nothing. I love her and not Leah."

"Well talk to Gabriella." Chad said.

"That's what I was just trying to do. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"You must not be trying hard enough." Chad concluded.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm on neither side." Chad replied. "You guys are both being stubborn and not listening to each other. Something you two do a lot."

"Well do you have any more advice?" Troy questioned.

Chad shook his head, "No. You should ask Taylor. She gives good advice."

Troy rolled his eyes as he walked into his class, "That was a waste of my time."

"You weren't doing anything better with your time."

**~At Lunch~**

"Hey mom." Gabriella greeted over the phone to her mom.

"Hi sweetheart."

"How's Jaylen? Is he still sleeping?"

"He woke up." Cristina replied. "He must have been hot in his clothes  
>because he's a little warm."<p>

"Like a fever warm?" Gabriella asked. She could already feel herself getting worried. Jaylen had never been sick before.

"Gabi he isn't hot enough for it to be considered a fever." Cristina reassured. "I'll just put him in some cooler clothes."

Gabriella sighed, "Are you sure he doesn't have a fever? I can come home."

"I've raised 3 kids. I should know."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours." Gabriella said. She hung up.

"Is Jaylen ok?" Taylor asked a worried Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, "My mom said yes. He should be fine."

"You want to go home, don't you?" Sharpay questioned, noticing Gabriella's now anxious demeanor.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. It's a short day today, anyway. As soon as I take my test in calculus, I'm going home." She looked at her watch. "I think I can manage one more hour of school."

**~Later That Day~**

"Gabriella, you are here a lot earlier than usual." Greg said to his daughter as she made her way into their house.

Gabriella nodded, "Only had half day and I went way above the speed limit to get here." She looked at Jaylen, who was crying and in her mom's arms. "Is Jaylen ok?"

"I think he is getting a fever." Cristina said.

"Oh my God. We need to take him to the hospital." Gabriella said, picking the baby up.

"Hold on, Gabriella. Think before you do."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What is there to think about? He's burning up." She grabbed her phone.

Greg was about to say something when he noticed Jaylen pulling at his ear, "You see that?"

"See what?"

"He's pulling his ear. His ear must hurt."

All the color drained from Gabriella's face, "He might have an ear infection."

"You might be overreacting."

Gabriella ignored her parents and dialed Troy's number. It went straight to voicemail. It did the same thing when she tried again. "Ugh I'll keep trying on the way."

**~At The Hospital~**

Gabriella was right. Jaylen had an ear infection. His doctor, Dr. Munroe, had prescribed him some antibiotics to take for a few weeks.

"You ok?" Troy asked, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"I called you five times." Gabriella replied. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I don't carry my phone around with me all the time."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please. You're a guy. Guys always have their phones with them. Why don't you just admit you were with Leah "working on your project"."

"Because you'd try to bite my head off." Troy answered.

"You may not be my favorite person in the world, but if I call you, don't you think it would be smart to answer the damn call?"

"Sorry, Brie."

Gabriella shook her head. She turned around and punched Troy in the arm. "God, you piss me of so much."

"Gabs, I made a mistake."

Gabriella scoffed, "It was too big of a mistake. I've been putting up with your mistakes for way too long and I'm sick of it."

"What are you saying?"

Gabriella stood up, laying Jaylen's head on her chest, "I'm saying, I'm done. It was me or Leah and you msde your choice."

Troy groaned, "Gabriella, do you hear yourself? You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I told you not to lie to me and you just did like 5 minutes ago."

"So you're dumping me?"

"We are giving each other a break." Gabriella said, grabbing her purse. "I'll see you later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know people did not want Troy and Gabriella to break up, but its only temporary. Trust me when I say they will be back together soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella sighed, heavily as she walked into her bedroom. She was exhausted. Thankfully Jaylen was spending the night at Troy's house, so Gabriella could probably get a full night of sleep.

It had been three days since Gabriella and Troy broke up. Gabriella hadn't told anyone yet. She didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it with someone. It made her feel horrible. Like she couldn't do anything right.

Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts by someone knocking on her door. "Come in."

Josh walked in her room, "Hey."

"Hi Josh."

He sat down, "You alright."

"Yeah." Gabriella lied.

"You sure? You've been acting different for the past couple of days."

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "Troy and I broke up."

"What? When did that happen?

"Three days ago." Gabriella answered.

"And why am I just finding out about it?" Josh asked.

"Because it hurts too much to talk about." Gabriella replied. "Talking about it make it real and I don't want to believe it."

"Why did he break up with you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I broke up with him."

"Oh."

"Why'd you think he broke up with me?"

"Because you're never upset when you break up with people." Josh explained.

"Because I never loved anyone I dated. And Troy and I have been through a lot together. It's sad."

"Why don't you just talk to him."

"I would but..."

"But nothing." Josh said, cutting her off. "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because of Leah."

Josh frowned, "I don't like Leah."

"Me either."

"My sister can beat her up for you." Josh half-joked.

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you. But that's not nessecary

"Does anyone else know?"

Gabriella shool her head, "No. I might tell my friends, but I somewhat want it to stay as private and drama-free as I can for Jaylen's sake."

"That makes sense."

"Two years ago, I would have told everyone about how much of an asshole Troy is." Gabriella admitted.

"It's a good thing that you don't want everyone to be in your business." Josh told her. "No one needs to know."

**~At Troy's House~**

"She broke with you? In a hospital?" Marcus said. "That's cold blooded."

Troy patted Jaylen's back. He was refusing to go to sleep. Whenever he heard people talking, he wanted to feel included, so he was always alert. "I know."

"Why did she dump you?"

"Guess."

Marcus sat quiet for a few minutes. After a while, he gave up. "I don't know."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Leah is why we broke up, Marcus."

"Oh. Did Leah try to come on to you?"

Try shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"Well maybe she was and you didn't even notice." Marcus suggested. "Girls are sneaky like cats. Especially girls like Leah."

Troy stayed silent. He didnt have much more to say. "Maybe."

"So you're just going to stand back and not do anything?"

"I want to figure out what I am going to do first."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You need to get your girl back. Gabriella is like super hot. She won't be single for long."

"I don't think Gabriella really wants everyone to know we broke up just yet." Troy said. "To keep things normal."

"Normal?" Marcus repeated. He scoffed, "When have things ever been normal for you and Gabriella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Gabriella slept together, before you were together."

Troy shrugged, "So do a lot of teenagers."

"You also got her pregnant before you two got back together. Normal does not work for you guys."

"Well now that we have a son, we're going to make normal work. We have to or we will end up like those people on Jerry Springer."

"Well maybe you should apologize for just being you." Marcus suggested.

"What does me being me have to do with anything?" Troy questioned, curiously.

"There has to be a reason Gabriella hated you for 12 years. You were an asshole. You still are."

"Don't cuss while the baby is here." Troy warned.

"Well you were a jerk." Marcus corrected. "Just apologized for that."

Troy shook his head, "That's a dumb reason to apologize."

"No it's not. Dad does it to mom all the time. He lets her know in advance that he's going to mess _something_ up."

"I didn't know I was doing anything wrong." Troy defended. "I didn't want to be Leah's lab partner, but life doesn't care about what I want or what Gabriella wants."

"Well you should at least try to win her back."

**~The Next Morning~**

Gabriella was in the school building for about 5 seconds, and her day was already horrible. Troy spent the entire night trying to contact her. Her BlackBerry almost crashed from all the BBM's. And no one wants to start their day staring evil in the face. Especially on a Friday. "What do you want kangaroo Jack?"

Leah ignored the comment and smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For breaking up with Troy." Leah replied.

"How do you know I broke up with Troy?"

"Well the fact that you two have blatantly ignored each other is one answer. And you aren't wearing his ring anymore."

Gabriella looked down at her naked ring finger. She threw Troy's class ring at his face the day she broke up with him. It was either that of hit him in the face. "Was their a point that you wanted to make?"

Leah nodded, "Yes. I wanted to thank you for so graciously moving out of my way to get to Troy. That just made things so much easier."

"Listen here and listen good Leah." Gabriella ordered. "You have sex with Troy on top of his desk in math class for all I care. Just know that you will never be as important as me."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "Really. I'm the mother of his child. I will always rank ahead of you. Jaylen and I are number one and you will be number two. Get that through that bleach blonde head of yours before I have to kick your ass again." She closed her locker and walked off.

Gabriella walked down the hall as fast as she could. All she wanted was to get away from Leah. She was about to walk into class when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Gabs, calm down." Angelo said. "I could practically feel your anger radiating off of you. This twin thing is annoying."

Gabriella turned and faced her brother, "I've been too nice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to go back to being a bitch. Being nice is not working for me. Leah is continuing to push me."

"Don't let her get to you."

Gabriella sighed, "No more Ms. Nice Girl."

**~To Be Continued~**


	7. Chapter 7

Spring. A time of renewal and rebirth. For Gabriella, that meant letting go of old news and focusing on the present and the future. That also meant spring cleaning. Something Gabriella was very good at when she was bored and/or stressed.

"Gabi, if you keep cleaning, your hands will turn into prunes." Cristina warned.

"Mom, don't stop her. After she puts Jaylen to sleep, she's going to do my laundry." Angelo said.

Gabriella turned around, "Mom, I have nothing to do. Its spring cleaning time."

"You've been cleaning for two days straight. This house is spotless." Greg told her.

Greg was right. Gabriella had cleaned her room, her bathroom, the kitchen, the family room, the living room, the basement, Lola's room, and Angelo's room. She also organized all of her shoes according to designer and color, cleaned all of her and Jaylen's clothes, and balanced her mom's checkbook. Everything in the house was spotless and perfect.

Gabriella laid Jaylen down in his crib. "There is still so much to do. I haven't even started the pool house."

"Gabriella, you're mother and I hired a housekeeper to come in here every week to clean the house. You don't have to do this."

Gabriella sighed, "Well I want to do it."

Angelo smiled, "And I am not going to stop you from cleaning up my bathroom or doing my laundry."

Greg shook his head, "No. Gabriella, I think this house is clean enough.

"You sure? Because I can always polish the silver."

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just broke up with your boyfriend a week ago and you have developed OCD."

"I'm fine, daddy." Gabriella replied.

"You are just throwing yourself into something to keep your mind off things." Cristina explained. "Whenever your father and I argue, I cook. A lot."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, as if to dismiss the explaination. "I'm just cleaning. Most people do this during spring."

"Ok." Cristina gave in. Gabriella wasn't going to say anymore.

"Now, I'm going to write my history paper."

"The one due in 2 weeks?" Angelo guessed.

Gabriella nodded, "No time for procrastination."

"You have a serious problem."

**~With Troy~**

"Its spring." Lucille exclaimed. "The best time of the year."

"Why not winter?" Marcus asked. "I was born in December, in case you forgot. And so was your first grandchild."

"I was born in the fall." Troy added.

Lucille huffed, "Well spring is a beautiful time. And it's Jaylen's first spring. You and Gabriella should be at the park with him."

"I've taken Jaylen to the park before. At 10 weeks old, I'm pretty sure the experience hasn't changed."

"Have you even talked to Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

Troy shook his head, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to. I can't force her to talk to me."

"Maybe she wants you to call her."

Troy ignored his mother's comment. If Gabriella didn't want to be chased, he wasn't going to chase her. "I will, eventually."

"You guys can't ignore each other when you have a son." Lucille stated.

"We aren't ignoring each other." Troy argued. "She's giving me space, and I'm giving her space. As long as Jaylen is ok, we're ok."

Lucille groaned, "God had to give me a stubborn child."

"I'm not being stubborn. I've apologized to Gabriella. That's all I can do."

"No that's the least you can do."

"Mom, you weren't the one in the relationship with Gabriella." Troy said. "I was. Can you please let me handle things my way?"

"Fine."

Troy let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

**~The Next Day~**

"Gabriella I advise you not do it." Lola said to her sister.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm going to do it."

"You're going to regret it."

"I'm not. Stop stressing out."

"I can't help it. It's your hair."

"I'm pretty sure it will grow back." Gabriella replied, holding the pair of scissors in her hand.

"Does mom know?" Lola asked.

Gabriella laughed, "Does it matter? I'm cutting my hair, not moving to New Jersey."

"You're hair is so pretty." Lola complimented, as she saw Gabriella's hair fall to the floor. "Or was so pretty."

"It still is pretty." Gabriella corrected. "It's only like a foot shorter."

"What if you don't like it?"

"I'll get extensions." Gabriella answered, continuing to cut her hair.

Five minutes later, Gabriella was finished. She turned to her sister, "What do you think?"

"Its pretty. But a lot shorter."

Gabriella smiled, "That was the purpose." She looked at herself in the mirror. "It's good, but I'm going to go to a salon and get it blown out and

"You look like Victoria Beckham."

"Thank you."

Lola ran her fingers through her sister's now short hair. "How do you feel?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Lighter. Do you like it?"

Lola nodded, "Yes. Its going to surprise everyone."

"Oh yeah." Gabriella agreed. She picked up the phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hey boo." Taylor greeted. "Whats up?"

"Call Sharpay and Kelsi and tell them to come over. It's important."

"Is Jaylen ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He's taking a nap. Can you come over?"

"Yeah. I wasn't doing anything."

"Great see you guys in a few minutes."

~A Few Minutes Later~

"What happened to all your hair?" Kelsi asked as she walked into Gabriella's room.

"I cut my hair." Gabriella replied.

"Why?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I just felt like it."

Sharpay covered Gabriella's ear and turned to Lola, "Has she lost her mind?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I didn't lose my mind."

"Why would you chop off a foot of hair?" Taylor questioned.

"Troy and I broke up." Gabriella told them.

The room got silent. That was completely unexpected.

"When? Last night?"

"Last week." Gabriella replied.

"Thanks for telling us." Kelsi said, sarcastically.

"Gabs, do you need to talk to a therapist?" Taylor asked. "I can schedule you an appointment with my mom."

Gabriella laughed, "I don't need therapy."

"You broke up with your boyfriend, and just chopped off your hair." Taylor pointed out. "What's next? Getting your eyebrow pierced?"

"Well I told you I was getting a tattoo."

"Why did you guys break up and why are we just now finding out?" Sharpay questioned, changing the subject.

"We broke up because of..." Gabriella stopped. She had to find the right words because she didn't want to make Troy seem horrible. "We just are having a few differences. And I didn't want to tell anyone because the less people involved, the easier the break up is."

"That makes sense."

"Aw Gabs I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head, "Don't be. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Talking about it might help."

"It won't."

"Are you guys going to get back together?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But I do know that none of this is going to affect Jaylen's life. He hopefully won't notice anything."

"Babies tend to pick up on things like stress. He might notice."

"Troy and I aren't cussing each other out. I don't think he'll notice." Gabriella argued.

"Well you two have been joined at the hip since he was born."

"Stop being so damn negative." Gabriella snapped. She sighed. "Sorry."

"Its alright."

They heard a cry from the other side of the room and Gabriella got up. "Jaylen, why you so fussy?" She asked as she picked him up. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Jaylen stared at Gabriella for a minute as if she was a stranger. He grabbed her hair and pulled at it. He tried to put it in his mouth but it was too short, so he started crying again."

"You look different to him." Kelsi explained.

Gabriella nodded, "When he's tired and I'm holding him he likes to eat my hair or Troy's Kobe Bryant jersey."

"He's mad at you."

"He's not mad at me."

Angelo walked in Gabriella's room, "I'm mad at you." He took the baby out of Gabriella's arms.

"Why Angelo? What did I do to you?"

"My bathroom is still a mess." Angelo answered. "You need to stop listening to mom and dad."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Angelo."

**~To Be Continued~**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella was awaken by the sound of a cry in the middle of the night. She looked over at the clock and groaned. 5:19. She rolled herself out of bed, turned on the light and padded over to the Jaylen's crib.

"Aw Jay, what's the matter?" Gabriella asked, picking him up and holding him close. "You were sleeping good, tonight." She pulled his diaper back to see if he needed to be changed. "No. You don't need a new diaper, so you must be hungry."

Gabriella laid Jaylen down on her bed and reached for one of his bottles. After making it, she picked Jaylen back up and held the bottle to his mouth. He didnt take it. "Ok, what's wrong? You aren't hungry, and you don't need a diaper change."

Jaylen let out another wail and Gabriella picked him up and craddled him to her chest. He instantly stopped crying.

Gabriella sighed, "You woke up the middle of the night, crying, because you wanted to be cuddled?" Jaylen looked up at her with a smile. "I can't wait until you start talking."

Gabriella gently started patting his back to try to put him back to sleep, but it failed. Jaylen was up and fully alert. Gabriella laid him down next to her and put his pacifier in his mouth. "Well mommy is up now, Jay. I might as well study for my biology test on Monday." She grabbed her textbook from off the floor and opened it.

* * *

><p>"Gabi, are you up, yet?" Lola asked, walking into Gabriella's room. She heard a noise coming from the bed and saw Jaylen trying to eat the bottom of Gabriella's shirt.<p>

"Good morning, handsome." She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Your mommy is still sleeping." She noticed Gabriella's textbook, open and resting on her stomach, a math notebook and a highlighter. "We're going to wake her up." Lola picked up one of Gabriella's pillows and threw it at her sister's head.

Gabriella sprang up, "What? I'm awake."

Lola laughed, "Calm down, Sleeping Beauty. It's just me."

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"10:38." Lola replied. "I see you were pulling an all-nighter."

Gabriella scoffed, "Please. Jaylen woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I studied for two hours until the drowsiness took over."

Lola looked her sister up and down, "You look a mess."

"Thank you." Gabriella looked at the big drool stain on her shirt and groaned, "I'm going to take a shower. I smell like formula and baby lotion."

Lola nodded, "I'll take Jaylen downstairs." She walked out of Gabriella's room and downstairs. "Jaylen, I missed you. You've gotten bigger since last week."

"Hi Lola." Cristina greeted. "Hi Jaylen."

"Hey mom." Lola greeted back.

"Where's Gabriella?" Cristina asked.

"She just got in the shower." Lola responded. "She's a little tired, so I'm hoping she doesn't fall asleep in there."

Angelo cackled, "That would be hilarious."

Cristina frowned, "I wanted you guys to go to the spa with me to get manicures and pedicures and facials." She sighed, "Oh well. Lucille and I will go. Do you want to go, Lola?"

Lola shook her head, "No. I'll stay here."

"I'll take Jaylen, too." Cristina took the baby out of Lola's hands. "Do you want to go with your grandmas today? You want to go to the spa?"

"Do you want lipstick marks all over your face? Do you want to be smothered by old ladies in strong, bad-smelling perfume?" Angelo asked Jaylen, sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet, Angelo."

"Its true. That's why I dont like any of your cougar friends. They're all ugly and have lipstick on their teeth."

"Mom surrounds herself with ugly people to make herself better looking."

"Well luckily, Jaylen cant speak so he has no choice, but to go with me. And Lola, that's not true."

Angelo shook his head, "My poor nephew. I feel so bad for him."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Its not that bad. He might like it. The good smells, the calm vibe, the slow music. He might sleep through the whole thing."

"Or cry through the whole thing."

Cristina handed Jaylen back to Lola, "I'm going to get ready."

Lola grabbed Jaylen's pacifier off of the coffee table and put it in his mouth, "Let's go find you a bottle." She walks back upstairs and into Gabriella's room.

"Hi Jaylen." Gabriella greeted. "Good morning." Jaylen's eyes lit up when he saw his mother. Lola set him down on the bed.

"Wash some of the sleep off?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'm still exhausted." She laid Her head on a pillow. "Jay, why won't you sleep through the night?"

"The craziest thing happened to me yesterday." Lola said. "I was at the bus stop by my school with Marcus and all of a sudden a car speeds up out of nowhere and this guy gets out of the driver seat and walks over to the passenger side and pulls the other guy out and they just start fighting in the middle of the..." She looked over and saw Gabriella dozing off.

Lola sighed, "Thanks for listening, sis."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Gabriella was awaken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She groaned at the annoying sound and rolled out of her bed. "God I hate that doorbell."<p>

When she reached the foryer she yelled, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and saw Josh standing outside. "Oh it's you."

"Hi to you too, bestie." Josh greeted. He stepped inside.

"You only need to ring the doorbell once." Gabriella explained. "And you woke me up."

Josh shrugged, "You can always sleep later."

"No. I can't. I don't sleep, because Jaylen doesn't sleep."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he still doesn't sleep through the night."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey where is everyone?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your car is the only one in the driveway."

As if for the first time, Gabriella noticed how quiet the house was. Her dad had to finish up a case and Angelo had lacrosse practice. Where were Lola and her mom?

"I don't know. I was sleep." Gabriella replied. "I'll just text Lola and see where she's at."

Gabriella: Lola where are you at?

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

Lola: at the mall with Marcus

Gabriella: where is mom?

Lola:at the spa with Lucille

Gabriella quickly dialed her mother's number. She didn't answer, so she tried again. Still nothing. After a while, she gave up on her mom, and tried Lucille's number. She didn't answer either.

Gabriella put her phone back in her pocket. "You have your car keys?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'm driving."

"Where?"

"Troy's house." Gabriella responded.

"Um, is there going to be drama?" Josh questioned.

"No." Gabriella opened the door and walked outside. "Very simple. I just want to see if my baby is there."

Josh nodded, "Ok."

A few minutes later, Gabriella pulled Josh's car into the Bolton's driveway. She practically hopped out of the car and ran up the steps to the door.

Josh checked his watch, "We got here in five minutes. Troy lives 15 minutes away."

"I surpassed the speed limit." Gabriella explained.

"Why? You said Jaylen was with your mom."

"But I still worry. I don't like surprises and I especially don't like surprises about Jaylen. He could be playing patty cake with Mary and Joseph and I would probably have a panic attack."

"I just don't get it."

"You aren't a teen mom. You wouldn't understand." Gabriella pounded on the front door, until Troy answered.

"Why are you banging on the door?"

"Is my son here?" Gabriella question, ignoring Troy.

"No. Our son is with our moms."

"Where?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Some spa."

"What spa?"

"Who cares."

Gabriella groaned in aggravation, "My mom left without telling me. And she isn't answering her phone, and I'm worried."

Troy snorted, "Why?"

"You must not care about our son's well being."

"Brie stop being ridiculous. Calm down."

"We are going to find them."

"No."

Gabriella glared at Troy, "Yes. Now come on."

After a short stare-down, Troy reluctantly sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"Aw look at us." Josh said. "We're like the three amigos. Except I'm the neutral amigo who is amigos with the other two amigos aren't exactly amigos anymore."

"Shut up, Josh!" Gabriella and Troy yelling in unison.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella where are we going?" Troy asked. "We've been driving for like 50 minutes."<p>

"Santa Fe." Gabriella replied. "The Eldarado Hotel & Spa. My mom always goes there, so that's my first choice."

"Why don't you just call them again?"

"I keep calling but my mom isn't answering, and neither is Lucille."

"Well my mom always forgets to pay her phone bill so that might be why she's not answering."

Gabriella groaned, "God Lucille." She pulled off the freeway. "But we're almost there."

Josh sighed, "Thank God."

"Josh, you didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did. You took my car." Josh pointed out.

"Touché."

"What does that even mean?"

Gabriella shrugged, pulling into a parking spot. "I don't. It means something in French. I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you." Troy said. "You dragged me out to Santa Fe, so I might as well get out of the car."

Gabriella turned around to the backseat, "Josh, you coming?"

"Nah. I'll stay in the car."

"Ok." Gabriella opened up the door to the car and stepped outside. In the distance, she saw a flash of lightning. "Why the fuck is there always lightning out here? This is not a good sign."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Calm down." He pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hi. Welcome to Eldarado Holtel & Spa. How may I help you?" A young receptionist greeted. She had a name tag that read Emily.

"Hi is Cristina Montez here?" Gabriella asked.

"No she and her friend just left. And they had the cutest little baby with them."

"Oh really?

Emily nodded, "Yes he had curly brown hair, dimples and the prettiest blue eyes ever. That baby is genetically blessed."

Troy smiled, "Thank you." He pulled Gabriella closer to him. "We try."

"Aw that was your baby?" Emily asked. Troy nodded. "I can totally see that."

"Anyway," Gabriella started, "Did they say anything about where they were going next?"

Emily thought for a minute before speaking up, "Well I heard them say they were tired and ready to go home. They left about 40 minutes ago."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." She grabbed Troy's arm. "Lets go."

"Have a nice day." Emily called out, as Troy and Gabriella walked out. "Namaste."

"Thanks for wasting my time." Troy said, sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up. I apologize for being scared."

"Why? Jaylen is fine."

"As a mother, it is terrifying to wake up and not know where your child is. And when the person he is with to not even tell you they were taking him or even answering your calls." Gabriella explained.

Troy's face softened, "Sorry."

Gabriella nodded, "Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>Gabriella and Troy sat in Gabriella's room with Jaylen playing with his toy phone.<p>

"I'm so glad you're ok, Jaylen." Gabriella said, kissing Jaylen's cheek. "I missed you."

"He looks tired."

Gabriella sighed, "Good. If he's tired, he'll sleep good."

"You keep your mom up at night?" Troy asked. Jaylen laughed. "Good boy."

"Don't encourage him." Gabriella said, taking the clip out of her hair.

"You cut your hair?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. It was time for a change."

"I like it."

"Thank you." Gabriella picked Jaylen up when she noticed something on his jaw. "Is this lipstick?"

Troy leaned over and laughed, "Yeah. He must have been attacked by my mom's cougar friends.." Jaylen smiled. "Yeah. My son is a ladies' man."

"Oh no."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, Gabriella, care to explain why you are in my office?" Mr. Matsui asked, looking through Gabriella's file.

"I got into a fight with Leah." Gabriella replied.

"This is the second fight you've had with Leah." Mr. Matsui pointed out. "Do you have anything to say about it?"

Gabriella placed to ice pack under her eye, "I won."

* * *

><p><em>"She called him a what?" Gabriella asked, Josh.<em>

_"Gabs I really don't want repeat it."_

_Gabriella shook his head and continued walking towards Leah's locker, "No. Say it again. I want to feel really justified for beating her ass."_

_Josh sighed, "Well I heard her call Jaylen a stupid bastard child."_

_Gabriella nodded, "Ok." She walked over to Leah's locker. "We have to talk."_

_Leah turned around, an amused smirk tugging at her lips. "About?"_

_Before Gabriella said anything, she slapped Leah across the face._

_"Oh shit." Josh groaned, "Not this again."_

_Leah gasped, "You did not just hit me."_

_Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I did."_

_Leah lunged at Gabriella, making them fall to the ground. Leah punched Gabriella below her eye and was about to punch her again, but Gabriella was able to kick her in the stomach to get Leah off of her._

_As Leah was getting up, it looked as if she was trying to run away, so Gabriella got up and tackled her, making them fall over onto a table for student council. Gabriella started punching, clawing, and kicking at everything on Leah that she could see, ignoring the blood she saw on Leah's lip._

_Gabriella was about to hit her again when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her petite waist and pull her off of Leah, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed a fistful of Leah's hair and held on tight._

_"Gabriella let go." Jack ordered, trying to pull the girls apart._

_"No!"_

_"Gabriella." Jack said, in a warning tone. "Let. Go."_

_Gabriella pulled at Leah's hair one more time, pulling out a clump of Leah's blonde extensions. "If you ever talk about my son again, I'll..." Jack put his hand over Gabriella's mouth and pulled her away before she said something she would regret._

* * *

><p>"Do think this is some kind of joke?" Mr. Matsui asked.<p>

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I do. I think you're a joke. Or a figurehead."

"I will have you expelled if you disrespect me again, young lady.""

"You popular kids think you can do whatever you please and this school just turns a blind eye."  
>"I will have you suspended if you disrespect me again, young lady."<p>

Gabriella let out a mocking cackle, "You're going to suspend me?"

"You popular kids think you can do whatever you please and this school just turns a blind eye."

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm at the top of my class, I excel in every activity I participate in at this school, my PSAT scores are perfect, and my family hosts a charity event every year. You need me and my popularity at this school. And my family's money. And let's not forget how bad it will look to everyone when you're picking on the poor, defenseless teen mom. So suspend me, and watch this school fall apart. I dare you." She smirked when she saw Mr. Matsui's face fall.

"You won't get suspended."

"Of course."

"Wait outside my office, please."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ok." She stood from her chair and stepped outside.

"Hey." Troy greeted, seeing Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"My dad said Josh and I needed to write statements for Matsui because we were there when the fight started."

"I already told Matsui I hit Leah first."

"Are you getting expelled or suspended?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and sat down next to Troy, "Of course not. You know how convincing I am."

Troy smirked, "What did you say?"

"A lot of things. Matsui knows how powerful the Montez family is. He wouldn't want to ruin anything."

"You threatened him?"

"No. I simply told him how much of a mistake it would be to suspend me."

Troy laughed, "You learn way too much from your father."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you hit her in the first place?"

"Well when I was pregnant, I couldn't really do anything. So I put up with Leah's crap for over a year. You can only push a person so far, because they will snap. And when Josh told me she was talking about Jay, I lost it."

"She said something about Jaylen?" Gabriella nodded.

"After I hit her, I saw red. It was like I couldn't control myself." Gabriella explain. She ran her hands through her shoulder length bob, "And I hate that it got that far. I hate that I hit her especially when I'm a skilled fighter and I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you?"

"Sadly yes." Gabriella replied. "But I don't regret it. I did it for a reason and I wouldn't take it back at all."

"Good. If Leah said anything about Jaylen, she deserved what was coming to her."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

After a moment of silence, Troy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us." Troy told her.

"What?"

"We're a real fucked up pair, Montez." Troy said.

"We aren't a pair anymore, Bolton."

Troy scoffed, "Oh please. You and I will always be a pair. We can move on, meet new people, but you and I will always be a pair. When I said you and I would be stuck together forever, I meant it."

"I was happy to hear it a year ago when I was pregnant and scared, but now it sounds annoying."

"Shut up."

"I mean, the idea of being stuck with you, or anyone for the rest of eternity, freaks me out."

"But you and I get along so well, it could work." Troy said, sarcastically,

"That's...an overstatement."

"Why?"

"I don't think I like you that much." Gabriella told him.

Troy gasped, pretending to be hurt. "What do you mean?"

"I love you. I always will, there's no doubt about it, but I only like a little bit of you."

"I like you."

"Thank you. I'm a very likable person."

Troy laughed, "Now that is funny. It took me 12 years to like you."

"That's because you didn't know how amazing I am." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah. That's why."

Gabriella groaned, "What the hell is taking Matsui so long? I just want to get my punishment and go home."

"I think he's talking to Leah, now." Troy guessed.

"I wonder why she even said anything about Jaylen. She's just a low white trash female." Gabriella spat.

"It might be because I told her she and I were never getting back together." Troy explained.

Gabriella smiled, "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Jealous?" Troy teased.

Gabriella shot Troy a "Fuck you." look, and rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I'm just glad you aren't wasting your time anymore."

"I was never wasting my time." Troy argued. "Leah and I were never going to get back together."

"She sure was hoping."

"So what? She isn't my type."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh you have a type now?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"I thought your type was female."

Troy shook his head, "Nope. I like brunettes that are smart, funny, stubborn, love to dance, loves her family, are way too paranoid over her son, and who watch Gossip Girl and General Hospital like there's no tomorrow. And she has big boobs."

Gabriella shoved Troy, playfully, "I like your type of girl. She seems amazing."

"Yeah, amazingly cocky."

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah, I'm cocky. But the girl you described has a right to be."

"I guess you're right."

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and groaned. "My mom is on her way. She's going to chew me out for fighting."

"I doubt it. You did the right thing."

Gabriella sighed, "Thanks."

"And it was a good fight." Troy complimented. "You hit her so fast, I don't think anyone could have stopped the fight."

"I didn't want to hear her bullshit excuses."

"You beat her ass. I video taped it for Marcus."

Gabriella laughed, "I hope he enjoys it." She spots her mom walking into Mr. Matsui's office. She stood up, "I'll see you."

Troy stood up to give her a hug, "Bye."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's face and kissed him. When she pulled back, Troy was stunned. "Bye." She winked and walked off.

"What just happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility in this room right now." Dr. Allen said.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I didn't sign up for this bull."

"Your parents did. They think it might be helpful."

"Look doc, we have a don't ask/don't tell relationship with our parents unless its major, so they wouldn't really know what we needed unless we told them what we needed." Gabriella explained.

Troy shrugged, "This is free therapy. I don't mind sitting here for an hour or two."

Dr. Allen picked up her note pad, "Ok where do you want to start?"

"Nowhere." Gabriella quipped "I'd rather be home."

"Why are you so defensive?" Troy asked, turning to his ex.

"I'm not defensive." Gabriella argued. She turned back to the therapist, "Nothing against you, Leslie."

"My name is Laura."

Gabriella gave the lady a polite, blank stare, "Ok Laura. I just don't want to be here."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you. And my parents always told me not to talk to strangers." Gabriella smirked. "And I don't know who the hell my parents think they are, just sending me to therapy like I'm some problem child."

"You are the problem child in your family, Gabriella." Troy pointed out.

"I'm the fun child." Gabriella corrected.

"Want to talk about that fun?" Laura asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"A lot of it is illegal." Troy whispered, as if someone else was in the room.

Laura cleared her throat, nervously. "Well we have a confidentiality rule here, so say whatever you feel like, Gabriella."

"You really don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Don't look at me as if I'm the bitch you guys got stuck with for two hours. Think of me as a random person. It's always easier to talk to a stranger."

Gabriella stared at Laura, intently, and rolled her big brown eyes. This lady thought she was so fucking smart. Fuck the Ph.D in clinical psychology she had hanging up above the fire place. Gabriella had interned for Taylor's mother every summer for 4 years and was taking psychology classes at the University of New Mexico in her spare time She knew all about this "I'm your friend. Trust me." act Laura was trying to pull off. It was pathetic.

Gabriella had to laugh at the stupid cliche. This was almost funny. She sighed. She'd play the doctor's game. "Fine, Laura. What do you want to know?"

Laura smiled, approvingly, "Great. Let's start at the beginning. When did you guys first meet?"

"Long story." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

xx

_Four year old Gabriella Montez sat in the blue plastic chair, looking at her new friend, Sharpay. She tugged at the big purple bow her mother put in her hair that morning. It was big and itchy, but her mom said it was pretty, and Gabriella loved being pretty._

_It was the first day of school and the week before, the teacher sent out a letter telling all the students to bring in one of their favorite items for Show and Tell time._

_Sharpay shoved a Hello Kitty purse in Gabriella's face. "I brought my favorite purse for Show and Tell. My mommy bought it for me. She says girls are supposed to have purses."_

_Gabriella's other friend, Taylor, pulled a pink teddy bear out of her backpack. "I have a bear. I named her Berry, because she is pink like a strawberry."_

_Sharpay laughed, "That's funny. Gabi what did you bring?"_

_Gabriella smiled as she showed them her Barbie. "I got it last year for my 4__th__ birthday."_

"_Ooh. She's so pretty." Sharpay cooed. "She has blonde hair, just like me."_

"_She is my favorite doll. But I don't like the name Barbie, so I named her Aimee."_

_Across the room, Troy Bolton, was showing off his brand new basketball to his friend Chad Danforth. "My dad gave it to me. Basketball is my favorite thing in the whole wide world."_

"_Mine too." Chad agreed. "I watch it on tv with my daddy and uncles all the time."_

"_Its my favorite thing in the whole world." Troy said, hugging the orange ball to his chest._

"_Recess time, everyone!" The teacher, Ms. Bell, announced._

_Everyone got up from their seats and started moving out of the classroom, except for Troy and Chad._

"_I'm going to take my ball out to the playground with me." Troy said, picking his ball up. When he looked back up, he spotted a doll on the chair. "Oh it's a Barbie doll. I wonder who it belongs to."_

"_Its Gabriella's. The one with the big, ugly bow." Chad told him._

_Troy picked her doll up by its hair. "Girls play with dumb things."_

"_Yeah."_

"_You can't even do anything with them, but hold them." Troy continued. "That's no fun." He started to spin the doll around by the_ _hair. Suddenly, the body snapped off and flew across the room._

"_Uh oh."_

_They heard a loud gasp. The two boys turned around and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway._

"_You broke my doll!" Gabriella shrieked. "I was going to take her to recess, but you broke her!"_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_Yeah right." Gabriella snatched the doll head out of Troy's small hands. "I'm telling."_

_Troy shook his head, "No. It was an accident."_

"_Don't talk to me." Gabriella ordered, coldly. "And don't sit at my table at snack time." She turned around and stomped out of the class._

_Chad pulled a strand of his curly hair and shrugged, "Oh well. Lets go outside."_

_Later that day, Troy decided to formally apologize to Gabriella. His mommy said he was from Texas. And Texas boys were supposed to be nice to girls. As he was walking over to her table, he saw something odd. She had his basketball in her hands. And she was poking holes in it!_

"_What are you doing?" Troy screamed, rushing over to Gabriella._

_Gabriella shrugged, "You broke my doll, I broke your basketball." She smiled as she handed him the ball, that was losing air quickly. Even at 4, she was already really mean. "Even Steven."_

_Troy glared at Gabriella. He pulled her chair back and pushed her. "I don't like you."_

_Gabriella stood up and huffed, "You don't hit ladies."_

"_You aren't a lady. You're a witch."_

_xx  
><em>

"And that is how our 12 year stand-off began." Troy concluded, smiling at the memory. "Good times."

Gabriella turned to Troy, "I completely forgot that you called me a witch. You were such an asshole."

Troy shrugged, "You poked six holes in my ball. So I pushed you. Simple as that."

Laura cleared her throat loudly, so the attention was back on her. "Wow. So when did your feelings for each other change?"

"A year or so ago."

"Why?"

"That's another long story, I'd rather not get into." Gabriella said. "Water under the bridge."

"But you won't get the..."

"Moving on, Laura!" Gabriella snapped.

Laura slightly jumped at the power in Gabriella's voice. "Ok. How many times have you guys broken up and gotten back together?"

"2."

Troy laughed, "Wow, really? It seems like it's been more than that."

"Because we argue all the time."

"We don't argue. We just disagree."

"We have too many disagreements."

"Would you say your fights are the problem in your relationship?"

Troy shook his head, "Not at all."

"We get over our fights easily."

"So what's the problem?"

"Secrets."

"Ooh secrets are bad."

Gabriella groaned in annoyance. This lady was like a pre-school teacher. "Oh yeah."

"Care to share some of these secrets?"

"They are secrets for a reason." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella dismissed Troy's comment, "He asked me out because our friends dared him to. He didn't do it because he wanted to, but becuase he had to."

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed.

"Gabriella are we really going to talk about this? You just told Dr. Allen to move on."

Gabriella shrugged, "Why not? It started everything."

"Troy, why don't you explain what happened."

Troy let out a sigh, "I was dared to ask her out."

"And I didn't know." Gabriella added. "It would have been different if I did. He lied and said he wanted to get to know me or some shit like that. Excuse my language."

Laura shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Free speech zone."

"If he would have told me it was a dare, I would have went along with it." Gabriella continued. "He didn't have to lie. But since I was under the impression that he genuinely wanted to date me, and that he cared…"

"First of all, I do care about you." Troy argued. "Don't say that I don't. Sorry it turned out that I actually liked you. We got so caught up in our relationship that if I told you, it would ruin everything."

"When has keeping a lie over a long period of time ever been beneficial?" Gabriella wondered. "Never."

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Gabriella. You know that."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I wouldn't have tried so hard to win you back."

Gabriella scoffed, "Dating that tramp, Leah really showed me how much you wanted me back."

"I didn't mean to be in a relationship with her. She was the rebound girl." Troy explained. "I wanted to make you jealous. But since you showed absolutely no interest in getting back together with me, I moved on."

"I was hurt!" Gabriella yelled. "Sorry I didn't jump back into your arms. It looked like you moved on, so I let you move on."

"It seems like you guys were running around in a circle." Laura announced.

"We both did what we thought the other person wanted. So in a way, we got over it."

Laura scribbled something down on her note pad. "Ok. Maybe you have a lack of communication."

Gabriella picked at her nails, "Not really. We talk a lot."

"You aren't talking about the right things." Laura pointed out. "You guys hold a lot in."

Troy nodded, considering what Laura said. "Makes sense when you put it that way."

"Ok. So you admit to having communication problems?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess." Gabriella replied.

"Great. I think we are making progress, here. The next thing I want to talk about is Leah."

Gabriella gagged, "I'd rather bathe in Jaylen's diapers than talk about that repulsive human being."

"So you don't like Leah, Gabriella?"

""Don't like" is not good enough, Laura. It doesn't scratch the surface of how much I detest that disgusting piece of trash." Gabriella spat. "I'd like it if we could skip over her."

"No. Part of therapy is to get everything out in the open."

"I'm not hiding my feelings about her." Gabriella laughed. "I'm pretty sure half of New Mexico knows how much I can't stand her. Last week, we got into a physical fight at school. So my dislike for her is known."

"Why don't you like her?"

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, "I don't like Leah for a lot of reasons, doc."

"Let's start with the first reason." Troy cut in. "You were jealous."

Gabriella let out a whole-hearted chuckle. "A bit of envy?" She shrugged. "Maybe. Jealousy? That is totally pushing it."

"Why were you envious then?"

"She's tall, skinny, big boobs. On paper, she's perfect. But I know Leah's type. Sneaky, conniving, ruthless."

"She's like you in a lot of ways." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella shook her head, "I have a sense of morality. I know my limits and Leah doesn't. I'll admit some of the things she does are inspired, but she's an amateur."

"Did you give her a compliment?" Troy asked, astonished. "Has hell officially frozen over?"

"Shut up. I'm not complimenting her. I'm giving her recognition. Getting me kicked off the dance team was smart, but I got her back."

"How?"

"Troy and I slept together." Gabriella replied. "I won."

"Don't you think stealing Leah's boyfriend was wrong?"

"Please, Laura. I couldn't steal something that didn't belong to her in the first place. Leah and Troy's relationship was about as serious as an episode of Jersey Shore."

"I liked Leah."

"Yeah she's cute and spunky. I can see why you would want to sleep with her, but I can't see why you introduced her to Jack and Lucy. You can't turn a whore into a housewife."

"We dated for a while. She was going to eventually meet..."

"And she has like 3 tattoos. Two on her arm and a tramp stamp. She is just..."

"Ok." Laura interrupted. "Let's move on. So you got pregnant, right, Gabriella?"

_No, I stole Jaylen_. Gabriella thought sarcastically. How this woman made it out of high school, amazed Gabriella. "Yeah. I got pregnant. Ironically, the night I got pregnant, I slept with him to get revenge on Leah for after she told the school I was pregnant."

"Gabriella, Troy was someone else's boyfriend at the time. Don't you think that sleeping with him was crossing the line?"

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "I felt like shit _after_ it happened. In the moment, I was pissed at Leah, and Troy was a very willing participant. I didn't care who I hurt, and when or how I hurt them." She smiled. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"And you have a son, right? What's his name?"

"Jaylen." Gabriella's face brightened at the mention of her baby. She couldn't wait to get home and see him. "Do you want to see pictures of him? I have a bunch. Troy hand me my purse."

Troy reached over to grab Gabriella's purse, but Laura stopped him. "That isn't neccesary, Gabriella. Does Jaylen play a role in your relationship?"

"Children play a role in any relationship." Troy said. "He's part of the reason we got back together."

Laura smiled, "He brought you two together. How cute."

"What can bring you together…"

"Can also tear you apart." Gabriella finished.

Laura raised her eyebrow, "He's the reason you guys broke up?"

"Oh no!" Gabriella sighed. "My attitude towards Jaylen was a complete 180 compared to how I felt when I first found out I was pregnant."

Laura shrugged, "No is ever excited to be a teen mom."

"I wanted an abortion." Gabriella blurted out, sick of hearing Laura's voice. "And I almost went through with it. I almost _actually_ did it. I scheduled the appointment, I showed up that afternoon, May 7th at 3:00 like I was supposed to, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't just kill my baby."

"Troy how do feel hearing that?" Laura asked, focusing her attention on him.

Troy shrugged, "I'm glad she didn't go through with it, but…"

"But what? I didn't do it."

"What if you did? What if you didn't have an epiphany at the last minute?"

Gabriella was taken aack by the question. She never really thought of that. "I don't know."

"I think about that sometimes when I'm with Jaylen. What life would be like without him. And it makes me sick to my stomach."

Gabriella turned to Troy, "How would you feel about me? Would you hate me? Would you cast me off as the selfish bitch who aborted your first child? Would we just continue to hate each others as if the last year didn't happen?"

"Probably." Troy admitted. "I'd probably still be with Leah because we broke up when she found out you were pregnant."

"But can you honestly blame me for not wanting to be a parent?" Gabriella questioned. "We were in no position to parent even a fucking goldfish. Besides a shitload of money-which is our parents-we had nothing. We weren't prepared for a kid."

Laura looked at her watch, "We only have a few minutes left. Any closing statements."

"Are we in court now?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say, Laura?"

Laura nodded, "Actually I do." She looked at her notes. "You two do not need to be together right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You two getting together right now, would result in another break up. You guys oviously buried a lot of feelings that will always hang around in the air unless you talk to each other." Laura explained.

"So what should we do?"

"Just wait. Its obvious you guys love each other, but you don't need to be together."

Troy stared at the woman in front of him. His parents paid her $500 bucks for this bullshit? Any random person on the street could have told them that they don't need to be together for free.

Gabriella stood up, grabbing her purse, "Thanks for nothing. That really helped."

xx

"Therapy is nothing but bullshit." Gabriella groaned, stepping into the elevator with Troy. "We wasted two fucking hours of our lives telling her our personal business for no reason."

"Don't you want to be a therapist?" Troy asked.

"I'm changing my major to business and marketing."

"She told us we shouldn't be together." Troy reminded. "Do you think she's right?"

Gabriella closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to be with Troy, she did need to spend more time focusing on herself. "I don't know."

"You know I want to be with you, Brie."

"But maybe she's right." Gabriella suggested. "We get back together and we break up again. No one is going to win. I don't deserve it, you don't deserve it and Jaylen doesn't deserve it. He needs parents who have their shit together."

"We have our shit together."

"No we don't. I kissed you last week an now I don't even know if I want to be with you. Its not fair to you. Or to me."

"What are you saying?"

The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out. Gabriella hated these types of conversations. "I'm saying we should work on some other things in our lives. And try this relationship thing again soon."

"How long?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. We just don't need to be together now."

Troy reached into his pocket for his car keys. He needed to leave, fast. He was depressed with this conversation. "Ok. Friends for now?"

Gabriella nodded, "Friends."

"With benefits?"

"Don't push it, Bolton." Gabriella reached up and kissed Troy's cheek. As she walked off, Troy sighed. He officially hate therapy.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella carried Jaylen into her bedroom wrapped up in a big terry cloth towel. He was being fussy and had been crying a lot, so Gabriella thought he'd calm down with a bath.

"Baby what's the matter?" Gabriella asked, setting Jaylen down on her bed. "Why are you so upset?"

"He still being fussy?" Lola asked, handing Gabriella a diaper.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why. Jaylen isn't a cry baby. He hardly ever cries."

"Is he sick?"

"He doesn't have a fever, he isn't sneezing. There isn't a runny nose. I don't think he's sick."

"Did you make him mad?"

"I haven't done anything to Jaylen, Lola." Gabriella replied, defensively.

Lola held up her hands in surrender. "Geez, don't bite my head off, Gabs."

Gabriella sighed, "Sorry. I'm just really tired. I've been up all day."

"No need for apologies. I get pretty snappy when I don't get enough sleep."

Gabriella fastened Jaylen's diaper. "I'm...exhausted. I haven't slept in over 30 hours, I'm running on coffee and energy drinks, Jaylen is sick and to top it all of, I have to write a 5 page paper for philosophy. Single spaced!"

Lola picked Jaylen up and kissed his forehead, "You want me to watch him for an hour or two?"

"No. Lola, you don't have to watch him. He's my son."

"He's also my nephew, and his auntie Lola would be more than happy to let you relax."

"I can't. He's sick and he is not in a good mood and I can't just pass him off to someone."

"Gabriella-"

"He's sick. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't have my eyes on him 24/7." Lola smiled at her sister. "What?"

"You're a good mom." Lola stated, simply.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to say something nice about me?"

"You're a good aunt."

"Thanks. But seriously, I will watch him for you."

"Lola, it's fine."

Lola stepped away from Gabriella's bed. "Too late. Jay and I are going downstairs and you're going to take a nap."

"No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Gabs. You're no good when you don't sleep."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

Lola shhok her head, "No. No you're not."

"One hour?"

"60 minutes." Lola agreed. "3600 seconds. Take a nap, watch a movie, paint your nails. You just relax and I'll try to get Jaylen to relax."

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, nervously. "Ok."

Lola smiled as she opened the door to Gabriella's room. "See that Jaylen? Mommy actually stopped being stubborn for once in her life."

"I heard that."

"Good." Lola called back. "See you in an hour."

* * *

><p>Gabriella was exhausted. No, actually, she wasn't exhausted, she was past the exhaustion state.<p>

Jaylen was able to calm down for a few hours, before he got upset again and started screaming to the top of his lungs. He had been crying for over 30 minutes now.

"Jaylen, you aren't hungry, you don't need a diaper change, me holding you isn't calming you down! Why are you crying?"

Jaylen looked up at Gabriella with wide eyes and let out another scream. His face was red, and he was sweating.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and dialed Troy's number. Maybe if he came over, Jaylen would calm down.

"Hey Brie." Troy greeted, after answering his phone.

"I want you at my house in 10 minutes." Gabriella said, calmly.'

"Why?"

"Your son has been crying and screaming all day long. I have gotten any sleep in almost two days. I'm on the verge of losing my mind!"

"I'm at Chad's-

"I don't give a damn where you are!" Gabriella snapped. Her tone made Jaylen flinch next to her. He stopped crying for a second, before resuming his tantrum. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes."

"Now, I don't care if you're in Antarctica right now. Get to my house before I cause severe harm to you."

"Is that a threat?" Troy teased. He knew joking with Gabriella was like skating on thin ice, but he was hoping it would lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"No!" Gabriella yelled. "It's a promise!"

Troy gulped, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Good."

Troy arrived at Gabriella house exactly 10 minutes later. He wasn't willing to risk pissing Gabriella off further.

"Brie!" Troy called out. "Brie!"

"I'm in my room!" Gabriella called back. Troy entered a few seconds later.

"Hey." Troy greeted, offering Gabriella a small smile. Gabriella gave him a scowl in return. "You're just a big ray of sunshine, aren't you."

"Don't start with me." Gabriella warned. "I'm not in the mood, today."

Troy holds his hands out, "Hand him over, Brie." Gabriella gives Jaylen to Troy. He must have picked up on Troy's calmer demeanor, because his cries grew quieter and calmer. "Mommy said you aren't having a good day."

Gabriella sat down on her bed and let out a sigh of relief, "I don't know what's wrong with him today. You know Jaylen doesn't cry."

Troy gave her a slight nod. She was right. "You think he's sick?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'll be right back. I'm going to get some coffee." She got up and left the room.

Troy laid back and placed Jaylen on his chest. "Jaylen can you calm down, please? Mommy is very frazzled right now." Jaylen looks up at Troy at the mention of Gabriella. "Yeah, Mommy. So if could calm down, life would be a lot easier for Daddy."

These words don't seem to faze Jaylen. He let out a whimper tiny tears fill up in his eyes. Troy frowned.

He grabbed the baby blanket sitting next to him a placed it over Jaylen's body. "I wish I knew why you were so upset. I don't like seeing you sad, bud." He rubbed Jaylen's back in soothing circles.

Troy lifted Jaylen up to grab his bottle when he noticed something very unsettling. Jaylen's breathing was normal. He was taking quick, shallow breaths as if it was hard for him to breathe. Troy placed his hand on Jaylen's chest and his eyes widened. Jaylen's heart was beating alarmingly fast for a infant. "This isn't good."

Troy got up and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, holding Jaylen close to him.

"Troy!" Gabriella called, startled. "Why are you running with him?"

"Something is wrong with Jaylen." Troy replied.

Cristina turned around and faced Troy. "Sweetie, what do you mean something is wrong with Jaylen?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Something doesn't sound right. His breaths were hard and uneven and shallow. So I checked his heartbeat and it's really fast and so I ran down here."

Gabriella held her arms out, "Give me my baby." Troy hands Jaylen over. Gabriella holds Jaylen close. Troy was right. Jaylen's breathing was quick and heavy. "Mom, hand me my car keys."

"Car keys?" Cristina repeated.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. We're taking Jaylen to the hospital."

* * *

><p>They got to the hospital in a blur. As soon as Gabriella made it through the emergency entrance, they were whisked away to Pediatrics.<p>

Jaylen's doctor, Dr. Stewart pulled Gabriella and Troy out of Jaylen's room.

"I have a few questions for you guys." Dr. Stewart said, looking at the clipboard in her hands.

"Ok."

"You said Jaylen wasn't breathing right?"

Troy nodded, "Yes."

"Is their a history of asthma or bronchitis in either of your families?"

"I have asthma." Gabriella told her. "And so does Troy's brother, and a few of my cousins have it. You think he has asthma?"

Dr. Stewart sighed, "It's definitely a possibility. Would you mind if we did a few x-rays of Jaylen? We want to check of his heart and lungs."

Gabriella felt a huge lump forming in her throat. Heart and chest x-rays? Was that really necessary?

Troy shook his head, "Of course not. Do whatever you need to do."

Dr. Stewart gave the anxious parents a small smile, "Jaylen is in good hands. As soon as we're done, we will get you two."

"Thank you, Dr. Stewart." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Stewart walked off.

Troy and Gabriella walk back to the waiting area, which was now occupied by Gabriella's parents, Troy's parents, Troy's grandparents, and two of Gabriella's aunts.

"What's going on?" Lucille asked, putting her cell phone down. She had been calling every one of her family members that would be able to make it to the hospital.

Troy sat down and ran his hand over his face, "X-rays. They want to see if Jaylen has any respiratory issues. Asthma, bronchitis, RSV. Stuff like that."

"Gabriella, are you alright?" Lydia asked, looking at the teenager in front of her.

Gabriella didn't hear the question. She just sat down.

"Gabriella?" Lydia called again.

Gabriella looked up, "Excuse me?"

"Are you alright?" Lydia repeated.

"Yeah." Gabriella lied. She was terrified. "I'm just a little...nervous."

Lydia nodded, understanding how Gabriella felt. "He's going to be fine. I'm willing to bet money on it."

Gabriella smiled. Lydia always knew how to make Gabriella smile. "Yeah."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and rubbed her knuckles. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long?" Gabriella asked, tapping her fingers against her thigh. "It's been too long for only a few x-rays."<p>

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella, "Brie, they have to go over the x-rays, first. Once they figure out what's wrong, they will get us."

"How are you so calm?"

"I figured I was going to have to be the calm parent. You're stressing out enough for the both of us."

"I wish I knew what was going on. I wish I could do something."

"Relax." Troy told her. "Dr. Stewart will be out here shortly to tell us what's going on."

Gabriella closed her eyes. A few hours ago, she would have loved to relax, but now that Jaylen was in the hospital, sleep was not an option. "I can't relax, Troy."

"Ok, well let's talk about something else."

"If you think that I can think about anything other than Jaylen, you're sadly mistaken."

Troy looked up and saw Dr. Stewart walking towards them. He nudged Gabriella. "Gabs."

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked over to Dr. Stewart.

"Dr. Stewart, is everything alright? Is Jaylen going to be ok?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Stewart sighed. She had a worried look on her face. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

><p>*enter scary, dramatic music* dun dun dun! I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have started and re-started it over a million times, and I couldn't seem to get it right, but it's finally finished. What do you think is wrong with Jaylen? I'll give you a hint: he doesn't have any respiratory issues. Read and review! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

There were a million and one different thoughts running through Gabriella's mind. Every single bad thought she could think of, crossed her mind. A doctor was not supposed to say they have bad news concerning an infant. "I have some bad news." is _not_ how you are supposed to start off a conversation.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Cristina asked, walking up besides her daughter. Lucille joined them too.

"Sorry it took so long. We ran various x-rays and ultrasounds on Jaylen. We also did an MRI."

"So is it asthma?" Gabriella asked. She could deal with asthma. Asthma was tolerable.

Dr. Stewart shook her head, "Jaylen has aortic stenosis."

Lucille gasped, "Oh no."

Troy raised his eyebrow, "Oh no? Mom, what do you mean "oh no?"? What's aortic stenosis?"

"Jaylen's aortic valve is narrower than it should be. That disrupts the blood flow and can lead to heart failure." Dr. Stewart explained. "That would explain Jaylen's rapid heart beat, chest pains, and shortness of breath. And since Jaylen can not vocalize his symptoms, he cries."

"Why didn't you detect this sooner?" Gabriella asked, her voice slightly louder than normal.

Cristina placed her hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "Gabriella. Lower your voice."

"No, I'm not going to lower my voice! I don't know if you just heard, but my son just got diagnosed with a heart condition. Ok, why didn't you detect this the numerous times we heard his heartbeat while he was still inside my stomach? Or when he got taken away after I gave birth to him? He's almost four months old."

"Aortic stenosis can go undiagnosed for years, Gabriella." Dr. Stewart said. "Unless it is a severe case, and at the moment, Jaylen has a milder case, but it's still serious."

"Ok, what do we have to do? Is there a medication he has to take?"

"Jaylen's aortic valve is so narrow, that he has to have a valve replacement surgery."

Surgery. That word hit Gabriella like a ton of bricks. Jaylen has to have surgery. Heart surgery to be more specific.

Gabriella felt someone grab her hand, but she couldn't make out whose hand it was. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to pass out. She walked over to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Gabriella? Brie? Can you hear me?"

Troy's voice was so close, yet at the same time, it sounded far away and foreign.

Troy crouched down so he and Gabriella were eye to eye. He grabbed her hand. "Brie? Babe can you hear me?"

Gabriella's eyes focused into Troy's blue ones. She blinked a few times. "What?"

Cristina looked at Gabriella, concern written all over her face. "Gabriella. Baby, are you alright?"

"No." Gabriella replied, her tone sharp. "Mom, I seriously hope you were joking with that question."

"Gabriella." Dr. Stewart said, her voice gentle. "We still have some talking to do."

Cristina turned to Dr. Stewart, "Doctor, can this wait? My daughter just detached from reality for a second because she just found out her son has to have surgery. I can answer the questions."

"Ok. Is Jaylen allergic to anything? Medication to be more specific?"

Cristina shook her head, "No. He doesn't have any allergies?"

"Are there any medications that Jaylen is on?"

"He was on antibiotics for an ear infection a few weeks ago."

"Ok. Now we need to schedule the surgery."

Cristina nodded, "Fine. What days do you have available?"

Dr. Stewart looked at the chart in her hands, "The soonest we have is Thurs-"

"Yes! We'll take it."

"You don't want to talk to your daughter?"

"No. Gabriella may be someone's mom, but I'm still her mom, and at the moment, I'm making the decision. The surgery will be on Thursday."

"Very well, Mrs. Montez."

"Can we see Jaylen?"

"Yes. His room is right down the hall. Room 512."

Cristina nodded, "Thank you." She walked back over to where everyone was. By now, everyone that came to the hospital knew what was going on. "Jaylen's having surgery on Thursday."

Gabriella looked up at her mom, "Thank you for doing that. I don't think I could've listened to another thing she had to say."

"Of course sweetheart."

Gabriella stood up, Troy standing up along with her. "I'm going to see my baby."

"Room 512."

Gabriella turned to Troy, "You coming?"

"Of course."

The two walked out of the waiting area and towards Jaylen's room.

Cristina sighed, "Gabriella brought Jaylen in thinking we'd be dealing with a little respiratory problem and come to find out he needs to have a heart surgery."

Greg grabbed his wife's hand, "I know it's scary, but we just have to stay positive."

"Well as Chief of Staff, and a doctor at this hospital," Lydia started, "I can assure you that our pediatrics wing is top notch. We have some of the best nurses, doctors, surgeons, cardiologists, and anesthesiologists in the state. Jaylen will be getting top notch care."

"It's true." Lucille agreed. "I work here too, so I would know."

"Well, that is comforting." Cristina said. "Thank you Lydia."

"Of course. We're family."

* * *

><p>Troy stared intently at Gabriella. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at Jaylen. She even checked his pulse a few times. Ok, more like every three minutes for the past hour. "Brie?"<p>

Gabriella tore her eyes from Jaylen's sleeping face and turned to Troy."Yes, Troy?"

"You don't have to stare at him 24/7. He's sleep and he isn't going anywhere."

"I just want to make sure he's alright."

"He is. We're right here. He's had an eventful day, and I'm sure he's going to sleep through the night."

"Good. Maybe I can do something." Gabriella started to get up from her bed, but Troy grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving the bed. "What are you doing?"

"You are going to sit down and relax." Troy ordered.

"But-"

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Sleep. Sleep sounded great at the moment. Gabriella let out a dry chuckle. "Honestly, I don't even have an answer for you."

"Go to bed, Montez."

"I can't sleep right now. Jaylen-"

"Is fine." Troy finished. "You aren't. Now I say this because I love you, but you look like crap."

"You have such a way with words, Troy."

"It's the truth. You're still hot, but you're a mess."

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't sleep. As much as I want to, my brain won't shut off."

Troy nodded, understanding what Gabriella was talking about. He probably wasn't going to get much sleep either. "It's ok, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been a robot ever since we got back from the hospital. You haven't spoke much, and I can practically see the thoughts running through your mind right now."

"I'm fine." Gabriella insisted.

"And I know you better than you think I do. It's me. You're going to crash from stress unless you talk to me. So start talking."

Gabriella could feel the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. "Am I a bad mother?"

"What?"

"As a mom, my job is to make sure Jaylen is healthy and safe. And Jaylen has to have open heart surgery in a few days!"

"You're a great mother."

"Really? Maybe I did something wrong when I was pregnant. Maybe I didn't enough vitamins, maybe I was under too much stress. Maybe when you're sociopathic ex tried to murder me, that did something. If it did, I am going to kick her-"

"Gabriella, you didn't do anything wrong." Troy said. "I know it would be a lot easier for you to blame yourself, or Leah, but no one could have caused this."

"How do you know?"

"Dr. Stewart would have told us."

Gabriella looked at Jaylen and almost burst into tears. "He's just a baby." She cried. "Its not fair."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her into a tight embrace. "He's going to be fine."

"I'm scared." Gabriella admitted.

"Me too. But we're the parents. We have to be positive and stay strong."

"This is heart surgery we're talking about, not some paper cut, or scratch. Surgery. With knifed, and tubes, and he'll be on anesthesia. He's an infant, and what if that does something to him?"

"My grandmother runs the hospital. She's always talking about how great the surgeons are."

Gabriella's tears soaked Troy's shirt. "Do you think this is like cosmic karma for all the horrible things we've done? We aren't exactly saints. Maybe because we're such fucked up people, our baby is being punished."

Troy traced a line on Gabriella's back with his finger, "I don't think that's what happened, Brie."

"Then what happened? I really, really want to know."

"Jaylen was born with a narrow aortic valve, and let's just thank God that it can be fixed. I don't want to dwell on what-ifs. There are so many and if we took the time to actually analyze every single one, we'd be wrecked with anger and guilt."

Troy was right. Gabriella didn't have time to dwell on anything. "You're right."

"I would give you a witty comeback, but I'll just stick to a simple 'thank you.'. Thanks."

Gabriella yawned, and closed her eyes. She pulled herself out of Troy's embrace and her head fell back onto her pillows. "Yeah, I don't have the energy to deal with your wit. Maybe after I've had a cup of coffee."

"Go to sleep. You've been waiting all day for Jaylen to calm down."

"Yeah."

"So you can go to bed." Gabriella was silent. Troy could tell Gabriella wasn't going to give in easily. "If it helps, I will stay up and stare at Jaylen all night. I'm telling you, the most eventful thing he's going to do is roll over. But, if it helps ease your slightly neurotic mind, I won't take my eyes off of him. How does that sound? Brie?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw she had fallen asleep. "Nice to know my talking put you to sleep."

* * *

><p>"I seriously don't want to be here right now." Gabriella groaned, sitting in her car.<p>

Angelo shot his twin a sympathetic glance. "Mom and Lucille are watching Jaylen like hawks. And you said yourself you were going to lose your mind if you sat in the house any longer."

"That was before Jaylen was diagnosed with a heart problem. Now I don't want him out of my sight and Mom is forcing me to go to school." Gabriella got out of the car. "How insensitive can one person be?"

"Mom means well." Angelo said, getting out of the car as well.

Gabriella shook her head, "Mom doesn't get it."

"I'm pretty sure everybody that's had a sick kid gets it, whatever 'it' is." Angelo opened the school's double doors and stepped inside. "How do think she feels every time you have an asthma attack?"

Before Gabriella could even respond, she was pulled into a hug. "What's going on?"

"G, I'm sorry about Jaylen." Josh said, wrapping his arms tighter around Gabriella.

"Who told you?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"Your mom called my mom." Josh answered. "Besides, did you think I wasn't going to find out? I'm your best friend."

"This last day has been one big blur. I didn't talk to anyone besides my family."

"How are you? Are you ok?" Josh asked.

"I'm exhausted, stressed, nervous, scared. The list could go on for hours if I really tried to think of every adjective to describe how I really feel."

Josh pulled back, "How's Jay?"

"When he woke up, he seemed to be doing better than yesterday. He was screaming, and crying, and his breathing was all out of wack." Gabriella took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't want to cry again. "But I think he's feeling a bit better now."

"Why are you here?"

"My mom said I should come today, despite my protests."

"When is Jaylen's surgery?"

"Thursday. I won't be in school for a few weeks."

Josh frowned, "No. It'll be like after you had Jaylen all over again. Do you know how bored I am going to be without you?"

"You'll survive."

Josh slung his arm over Gabriella's shoulder. He started walking towards their first class of the day. "On Thursday, I'll show up at the hospital with the biggest Teddy bear I can find."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You're my best friend."

Gabriella didn't know if she wanted to smile or burst into tears. "Have I ever thanked you for putting up with me for the past 14 years."

"Nope."

"Thank you. You're amazing Joshua Perez."

Josh smiled, "Oh Gabs, stop. You're making me blush."

When they reached homeroom, Gabriella sat down in her seat. "Don't get used to me complimenting you."

The bell rang and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad came rushing in, their hands full of balloons and small stuffed animals.

Ms. Darbus looked at the teens, "Ms. Evans, Ms. McKessie, and Mr. Danforth, what on earth is going on?

Sharpay rushed over to Gabriella's desk, "Gabi! Why didn't you tell us? I had to find out from Josh of all people. No offense, Josh."

"None taken, Sharpay."

"Sharpay, can we not make a scene?" Troy asked, glaring at his blonde friend. "Now is not the time to do this."

"Hush, Bolton!"

Gabriella looked around the classroom. Everyone was staring at her with curiosity and confusion. "Guys, can you save the balloons for another time?"

"I'm sorry." Taylor said. "But when Josh called and told us what was going on, we had to do something."

"And since there is nothing we can do, we bought stuff."

"A lot of stuff." Gabriella observed, touched by her friend's kind gesture.

Chad shrugged, "Well we figured Baby Boy Bolton was worth it."

"Young people, can we not do this in the middle of my classroom?" Ms. Darbus asked, slighty irritated.

Chad sighed, "Fine."

The three teens walked to the back of the classroom and sat the stuff down, then walked to their desks.

* * *

><p>"Guys, if we are going to talk about Jaylen, can you please be sensitive?" Troy asked his friends. They were all sitting around their usual lunch table. Gabriella hadn't made it to the cafeteria yet. "Considering Gabriella's...emotional state of mind, we are skating on thin ice, and she's on the verge of snapping andor breaking down."

"Yeah, we won't be harsh." Zeke promised.

"Thank you."

"How are you doing?" Kelsi asked. "You seem to be so...I don't know, calm."

Troy scoffed, "I seem calm?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to be the calm one. Have you guys met Gabriella? She's the complete opposite of calm, and we can't both be freaking out right now, but I assure you, I may look calm right now, but I'm not fine."

"Why are you and Gabriella here? You guys should be home with Jaylen."

"I'm here because I need to be. I need to be here and try to take my mind off of this situation. School is a distraction to me, and Gabriella, her mom thought it would be a good idea to come, because we're going to be out of school for a while."

"How long is a while?" Taylor questioned.

"Jaylen has his surgery on Thursday, so we take him to the hospital on Wednesday night, and he's going to be in the hospital for about 10 days." Troy started. "And then it'll take up to a month after he gets out of the hospital to recover."

"That's almost 6 weeks!" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm not going to be gone the entire time. And it might not take the whole 6 weeks for Jay to recover."

Gabriella came up to the table, and sat down next to Troy, her cell phone clutched to her ear. "Mom, what is he doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Is he breathing ok?"

"His breathing is just fine, mija."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Has he been crying?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he has been an absolute delight, like he always is, and we will see you in a few hours."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella hung up.

"Where were you, Gabs?"

"Talking to the counselor." Gabriella replied. "We were talking about what I'm going to be doing while I'm out of school."

"How's Jaylen?" Troy asked.

"My mom said he's sleeping."

Sharpay reached across the table and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Sweetie, how are you? And don't lie to me."

"I was so scared." Gabriella said. "When Troy told me something was wrong and when we were at the hospital last night. I had no ides what was going on, because it was so out of the blue. And when the doctor started telling me that Jaylen had to go through tests, and x-rays, I got even more scared. But I thought Jaylen was going to have asthma or bronchitis. Come to find out that Jaylen has aortic stenosis and he has to have a surgery to correct the problem with his heart, and I nearly lost it. I almost passed out." Gabriella felt a few tears land her her arm. "And there are so many things that are running through my mind. Whose fault is it? Did I do something wrong? Did my doctor do something wrong? Why didn't the doctors find this out sooner? What if something happens while-"

Chad shook his head, "Gabs, you can't be negative. We have to look at this in a positive light."

"You don't get it, Chad!" Gabriella snapped. "Do you think that I want to think that something is going to go wrong? I would trade places with Jaylen in a heartbeat if I could, no doubt about it. I don't want any of this to be happening, but I'd be lying if I said that the thought didn't cross my mind. I spent most of the night looking up valve replacement surgery and every possible thing that could go wrong. Did I want to do that? No, but I can't help myself."

Taylor pinched Chad's thigh. He had totally put his foot in his mouth. Chad let out a yelp of pain.

Troy put his arms around his hysterical ex-girlfriend, and kissed her temple. He shot Chad a harsh glare. Chad held his hands up in surrender.

Sharpay pulled her hand away from Gabriella's. "Jaylen is going to be just fine. I mean, he has the most stubborn mom and dad on the face of the earth. He's got that stubborn gene in him, and he's going to beat this thing."

Gabriella wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a big mess today."

"Gabster, no need to apologize."

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. We'd be concerned if you guys weren't a big mess."

"It's just that...he's my baby. He's supposed to be perfect and healthy and never get sick."

Chad frowned. He hated seeing his friend so upset. If got a nickel for every time he saw Gabriella get upset, he'd only have three nickels.

"Hey, Jaylen is going to have his surgery, he'll go to recovery, and when he wakes up, we will all be there." Kelsi giggled. "And he will be smothered in hugs and kisses, and he will have so many stuffed animals and balloons in his room, all the other children will be jealous of him." The others nodded in agreement.

"I can picture you guys doing that."

"You think Kel is joking?" Jason asked. "We're going to do it, Troy. Prepare a space for all of his gifts."

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella's head, "Jaylen is going to be ok."

Gabriella nodded. People had been saying that to her all day. And for the first time, she actually believed it.


End file.
